


The Way Love Walks

by Bloodysyren



Category: Good Game (TV 2017)
Genre: Daydreaming, In over my head, M/M, Sexy Thoughts, my roommate is a sex god
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25137082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren
Summary: Alex catches Ryland daydreaming about him. It's time for Phase 2.
Relationships: Ryland/Alex Taylor (Good Game)
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Alex hummed to himself as he puttered around the kitchen. The dishes needed doing and the fridge desperately needed a cleaning. He was clad in only a pair of tight boxers that were definitely a size too small and a worn band t-shirt that he had outgrown but still adored.

Ryland was sprawled out on the couch, one foot up on the cushions, the other dragging on the floor. One arm tossed across his face to block out the scathing midday sun. He was secretly sneaking looks at his lanky roommate from under his arm, loving the way that the stoner's hips swayed to the music only he could hear.

Ryland had had a really difficult time admitting to himself that he thought of Alex as more than just a friend. They had shared one chaste kiss weeks ago, but Ryland had been too chickenshit to take things any further.

He had just been silently consoling himself by fantasizing like it was his second job. No matter how hard he tried, it seemed impossible to get the leggy guy out of his head. The more that Ryland thought about why he liked Alex, the more nervous it made him.

The stoner could be a mess sometimes. Most of the time. But he was Ryland's mess. Ryland's beautiful, clumsy, over-endearing mess. It was like having a puppy. But Alex was a puppy that also wanted to do as much as it could to endear itself to him. All Alex needed to do was exist and Ry would be happy.

But he could never tell Alex that. Not in a million years. Ryland thought that he would rather die first. Alex leaned out of the kitchen and said something. Ry responded with a non-committal 'Hmm....'. Alex smirked and went back to cleaning.

Ryland went back to daydreaming.

His mind kept tripping over how his hands would fit perfectly around Alex's hips. How the stoner's voice would sound when Ryland pressed his lips to the side of that pale throat. His willowy roommate grasping tight handfuls of Ryland's shirt as he sighed against the gamer's lips, begging Ry to touch him.

Alex's voice floated over Ryland, now unabashedly staring from under his arm, cheeks a rosy pink. That telltale blush spread down his throat and up to the tips of his ears. Ry felt like he had been out in the sun for hours.

"Ry..." Alex cooed, trying to get the gamer to focus. He repeated the question. Ryland was still lost in thought. His brain was forging ahead and he said the first thing he could think of,

"Well, I think that's just a matter of penis..."

"What?" Alex had a clumsy grin tripping across his lips at the gamer's slip up.

"I mean opinion!" Ryland corrected as fast as he could. But Alex let very few things escape his notice, even for a stoner.

"What is up with you today? You're being so weird...Instead of just staring at me, why don't you come help me out with some of this?"

Ryland struggled to sit up. _Busted. Damn_. Well, at least now he had an excuse to be closer to Alex than he was five minutes ago. But he had to steel his nerves just to walk into the kitchen. It was just his apartment, but it felt like a firing squad. He let Alex push a broom into his hands and tell him to sweep up the linoleum. Ryland was still hopelessly lost in his thoughts. It was long minutes before he finally snapped back to reality.

"Ry..." Alex's voice was honey-sweet. Ryland looked up to see those tight boxers clinging to his body and a damn sexy smirk painting the stoner’s beautiful mouth as he leaned against the counter. He couldn't have been any more obvious than if he had put up a neon banner. Ryland let the broom fall to the floor with a clatter and Alex rolled his eyes knowingly.

He crooked a finger into the waistband of Ryland's shorts, pulling him between Alex's spread legs. The stoner's hands roamed across the flat expanse of the gamer's chest, little teasing circles that raised the hairs on the back of Ryland's neck. Alex could be extremely persuasive when he wanted to be. And right at this moment, Ryland was definitely in the mood to buy whatever it was the stoner was selling.


	2. Addicted to You

"Is there something you need to tell me?" Alex's fingers were a tingling distraction as the stoner's hands slid across Ryland's shoulders, pulling the gamer close. Ryland had never been this close to Alex, except that one kiss a few weeks ago. They were both half-drunk and he was buzzed on the lanky stoner's secondhand toking.

But now, with both of their heads clear, and Alex dangerous inches from his face, he could finally look into those kind, gentle eyes. Alex was looking at Ryland like he was trying to win a staring contest. Ry could see that his roommate's eyes had flecks of gold in them and his knees nearly caved beneath him.

"I..uh..." Ryland's mind was blanking. How could he possibly tell Alex how he felt?! Unless the stoner already knew, then this would go over so much easier.

"Uh...Do...is...W-what do you think I need to tell you?" Ryland was just fishing for time, hoping that Alex would catch on to his uncontrollable nervousness. The stoner smirked and pressed a cool hand to the flat stretch of skin under his palm.

"I think that you need to be a little more honest with yourself." Alex purred, pressing his lips softly against the gamer's. Ryland's hands squeezed Alex's hips, fitting their bodies closer together. His brain was a muddle of feelings. But Alex's lips were so soft. The stoner kissed Ryland a little more firmly and smirked against the gamer's mouth.

"Since we're suddenly in such a compromising position here in the kitchen," Alex dragged a hand down Ryland's back and squeezed to emphasize his point, making Ryland jump, "Did you want to maybe see how good this can be?" The stoner raised a not-so-subtle eyebrow in Ry's direction, a cheeky grin plastered onto that stubbled face. Ryland was trying not to implode from nervousness.

It's true. He was never very good at being honest about what he wanted. He just sort of went with whatever flow someone else was going on. But he had to face his feelings one way or another. One day he would have to make a decision, or else it was going to be made for him. And this was one decision that he didn't want to miss his chance on. He took a steadying breath.

"I want this to last for as long as it can. Forever." Ryland squeezed Alex in his arms, resting his chin on that bony shoulder, burying his face into those dark chocolate curls.

"Forever? That's an awfully long time." Alex conceded, resting his arms around Ryland's hips.

"I have all the time in the world, baby..." Ryland kissed the side of Alex's throat, hearing a comforting purr from the man trapped in his arms. Ryland felt like he had everything he ever needed right here.


	3. Summer Heat

Alex was squirming under Ryland's searching fingers, those dexterous hands slithering into his boxers, squeezing his growing erection in a sweat-slick palm. The sticky summer breeze was seeping through the windows but Alex was shivering in that tense grip.

"Mmm...Ryland, please..." Alex's breath left him in a ragged groan as Ryland squeezed a little bit tighter, nuzzling into the soft skin of his lanky roommate's throat. Alex's fingers gripped at Ryland's back.

Ryland took a chance and pressed his lips to Alex's. The stoner reacted instantly, leaning into the kiss desperately, pushing his hips up against Ryland's fingers; he was dizzy with pleasure. He groaned into Ryland's mouth and broke the kiss with a gasp, tilting his head to one side.

Ryland smirked. Alex was looking like a gorgeous disaster: hair disheveled and splayed across the cushions, face flush with a searing heat that made the tips of his ears pink. A rosy blush stained those high cheekbones and the stoner's lips were parted and moist, just begging to be kissed again.

Ryland felt Alex's cock jerk in the circle of his fingers and he circled the tip with his thumb, feeling the stoner's whole body shudder.

"You like that?" Ryland's voice was husky and low, murmuring against the shell of Alex's ear. They were practically chest to chest. Ryland was stretched out, his hand between them, his length pressed against Alex's hip. With every small sound that the stoner made, his cock would twitch, eager for some attention. But he was perfectly content to lie here and make Alex squirm.

"Fuck, Ryland..." Alex was practically purring beneath him as the gamer gave him long teasing strokes. Alex gnawed his lip and gripped the couch cushion, feeling that familiar tingle in the pit of his stomach. They had just started fooling around and he was ready to blow his load already.

"Are you going to come for me, Lexi?" Ryland left small kisses along Alex's shoulders, bare from when he had stripped off his shirt in the stifling heat. Ryland was similarly disrobed and his sweaty skin was sticking to Alex's. The stoner was mewling, soft needy whimpers escaping his throat, flying like curses from those damp lips.

"Nnngh, I just might if you keep that up..." Alex pushed his hips up into Ryland's fingers squeezing him in a tight lulling rhythm. The gamer nuzzled into Alex's neck and kissed a damp trail down to his chest, tongue circling a light pink nipple. Alex's fingers clenched against Ryland's shoulders and he groaned. It was a low, keening sound, full of pent up lust and dripping with hidden pleasures.

The gamer sucked and lapped at the stoner's raised pink flesh and Alex jolted, hips thrusting up weakly into Ryland's palm. The delicious friction was muddling his thoughts. Ryland continued to stroke greedily, biting down on the tender bud, feeling Alex shudder beneath him, that thick sticky release splattering over Ryland's knuckles and against Alex's heaving chest.

Ryland chuckled and released the stoner from his iron grip. Alex's cock was leaking into the deep valleys of his hips and he struggled to sit up onto his elbows, watching as Ryland retrieved a grungy towel from his bedroom floor. They really should do laundry again.

The gamer came back and swiped the towel across Alex's hips, cleaning him off. He leaned down to place a chaste kiss on Alex's lips and straightened his back with a satisfying-sounding crack.

"Did you want to take a cool shower with me and clean yourself up, baby?" Ryland shot Alex a sly wink. The stoner plopped his feet down onto the grungy carpet and stood up, those dark curls cascading over his shoulders.

"I think if we shower, we'll just get all dirty again..." Alex purred, running his long fingers deftly across Ryland's straining hardness, "But I think I can help you take care of this...if you want." Alex leaned up to kiss Ryland on the mouth and the gamer followed him obediently to the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and cookies to anyone who knows where the penis quote comes from <3


End file.
